


Far more than revenge.

by aerithgainsborough



Category: Project Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, they're in lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithgainsborough/pseuds/aerithgainsborough
Summary: Primrose and Ophilia are reminded they have many reasons to live. [REFERENCES CHAPTER TWO OF PRIMROSE AND OPHILIA'S STORY: no spoilers]





	Far more than revenge.

Ophilia had done her best job of ignoring her feelings towards Primrose, or Prim, as Ophilia likes to call her, but watching Primrose dance at the pub in Stillsnow the night they arrived was the breaking point for her. Alfyn had nodded at Ophilia and told her to “Go get ‘er, tiger.” Ophilia didn’t bother denying it at that point, instead mumbling under her breath, “T-Thank you. I’ll give it my all.”  
Ophilia had experienced crushes on Sisters at the church for as long as she could remember. The teachings of the Sacred Flame had never discriminated towards any group, but she still felt uncomfortable discussing her sexuality. She had held herself back from dating for too long, telling herself it was improper to be in a relationship with a fellow Sister, that she had to be professional. Looking back, she thinks it was just a shield. She was too shy to pursue relationships. The guilt she felt towards being taken in trumped everything then. Going on a journey had shown her new sides of herself that surprised her, that she liked. She could feel her courage growing.  
Primrose was glad to be on the road again. She had missed it, really. The days of working tirelessly as a dancer in Sunshade were over, and she couldn’t be more grateful. She had lost so much to get to where she was now. She wasn’t sure if it was worth it, but there was no point in looking back now. Travelling meant she didn’t have time to process Yusufa’s death anyways. She’d been in love with her for years, never saying anything for fear of the fellow dancers treating her and Yusufa even more harshly. It felt as though Yusufa had let her feelings slip when they said their goodbyes in front of Helgenish. She secretly hoped Yusufa had felt the same way.  
After a few months of travelling together with Ophilia, she realized she had a crush on the cute sister from Flamesgrace. A whore and a saint, she thought. She liked the idea. It was novel. Even more than that she liked to tease Ophilia, watching her pale skin flush an embarrassing shade of red.  
The eve of their second day in Stillsnow, Primrose and Ophilia headed to the pub while Alfyn and Tressa scoped out the local market.  
“Would you like to dance with me, Ophilia?”  
“I’d love to,” she smiles, “but I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer. You’d have to lead me.”  
“I’d be more than happy to lead for a lovely lady like yourself,” she winks, grasping Ophilia’s hand. She puts her hand on her waist and leads her gently across the stage.  
“Just like this…” Primrose says. “You’re a fast learner.”  
“Well, I have the best teacher.” Ophilia smiles.  
“You know, I’ve had my eye on you ever since we met back in Sunshade,” Primrose mutters, reaching her hand to Ophilia’s cheek.  
“H-Have you?”  
“Yes, I think you’re absolutely adorable. Why do you think I’ve been flirting with you for so long? Why do you think I invited you to dance?”  
“I simply thought you were being kind to me… I’ve… I’ve felt the same way. I’m not going to pretend I know much about relationships, though,” Ophilia chuckles in self-detriment. “Growing up sheltered does that to you.”  
“Me either, Oph. Hell, most of my life has been spent pursuing revenge of my father’s killer. We’ve… we’ve both been through a lot.”  
“We have, haven’t we?” Ophilia thinks. As her thoughts drift, Primrose pulls her in for a hug.  
“I want to be there for you.”  
“Me too,” Ophilia says, kissing Primrose. They stay like that for a moment, and the guilt and weight of Ophilia’s duties disappears. She remembers what she said to Emil in Clearbrook. _My life was not all sadness and misery. I was blessed with people who loved me._ She feels the full weight of those words as she kisses Prim.  
“You’ve reminded me I have far more to live for than revenge,” Primrose says, clasping her hand in Ophilia’s, “my love.”


End file.
